


Of bubble bath and rubber ducks

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Susie is away at a she's Mercedes event and toto is babysitting jack, alone. There is a bubble bath with duckies!





	Of bubble bath and rubber ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This was such an adorable prompt :3

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Susie asks as she rummages around in her bag for her car keys. 

“We’ll be fine.” Toto says with a smile, following behind her with Jack. “Won’t we?”

Jack nods, making Susie smile.

“I know.” Susie turns to Toto and gives him a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Toto smiles watching as Susie walks out of the door.

“Say bye, Jack!” Toto smiles at his son.

“Bye Mummy!” Jack grins at her, waving.

Susie smiles warmly and waves back before getting into the car.

As she drives away, Toto glances at Jack. “Right you, bathtime.”

* * *

Toto checks the temperature of the water and then places Jack in the bath.

“Right, I forgot the rubber ducks. Just stay here for a minute and I’ll be right back.” Toto tells his son sternly.

“Okay, Vati.” Jack nods, playing with the bubbles.

Toto smiles at him and then quickly leaves the room to find the ducks he had bought whilst shopping with Susie.

When he returns, his happiness turns to horror.

Somehow, Jack had gotten hold of the bubble bath and was now happily pouring most of it into the bathtub.

“Jack no!” Toto runs to his son and takes the bottle from him.

“But I want more bubbles.” Jack looks at him sadly.

“That was a silly thing to do.” Toto chastens quietly. “You don’t need more bubbles.”

Jack starts to look tearful so Toto holds out the rubber duck.

The boy’s sadness quickly turns to joy and he grabs the duck from Toto and begins to play in the water.

Toto watches his son fondly with a small smile.

* * *

After the bath, in which Jack had decided to put bubbles in Toto’s hair, Toto carries his son downstairs for a glass of warm milk before bed.

Once Jack has had the milk, Toto takes his son into his bedroom and puts him under the covers.

“Story?” Jack asks sleepily as Toto gets him settled.

“Of course.” Toto kisses his son’s forehead and picks up the Michel Vaillant comic book off of the floor and sits beside’s Jack’s bed to read.

Soon Jack falls asleep and Toto glances at his son and kisses his head. “Sleep well. I love you.”

Jack mumbles sleepily and cuddles up to his little toy velveteen rabbit.

Toto smooths his hair and smiles gently before putting the book on the side table and switching off the light.

Toto leaves the door ajar a little and goes downstairs to watch some TV, planning on waiting for Susie to come home.

* * *

Susie gets in around midnight, feeling tired but happy.

She walks into the living room to find her husband fast asleep in front of the flickering television.

She smiles softly and goes over to switch it off, waking Toto.

“Su?” Toto asks softly, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes.” Susie smiles at him.

“What time is it?” Toto asks around a yawn.

“Just gone midnight.” She replies, sitting down besides him.

Toto immediately cuddles into her and Susie plays with his hair.

“How was Jack?” Susie asks quietly.

“He was fine.” Toto nods, sighing as Susie keeps moving her hand through his hair.

“Good.” Susie kisses his forehead. “I’m gonna go and check on Jack and then we can go to bed.”

Toto nods and moves so Susie can get up from the sofa.

Susie smiles at him and then makes her way upstairs to check on Jack.

* * *

Susie opens Jack’s door softly to see her son sound asleep. She stands there a moment and smiles softly.

Toto comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, gazing at their son.

He gently kisses her cheek and rests his chin on her head, making her roll her eyes.

“He looks peaceful.” Toto says softly and Susie nods.

Susie gently closes Jack’s door and turns so that she can kiss Toto.

Toto kisses her back happily, pulling her close.

Susie smiles into the kiss and then squeals when Toto suddenly picks her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Toto smirks at her, pressing a slow kiss to her lips, before carrying her into the bedroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
